A pure culture of S. mutans was allowed to reach a steady state in a continuous culture (chemostat). The culture was then pulsed with a mixture containing sodium fluoride and 14C labeled glucose. The pulse was applied after the culture had reached a steady state at a low and high growth rate for pH values of 7.0, 6.2 and 5.4. Samples were obtained before the pulse and timed intervals after the pulse. The samples have been analyzed for fluoride control, residual glucose lactate, and 14C label incorporation. The samples will also be processed for dry weight determination, ATP and fermentation product analysis.